World Gone Mad
by mmichelle97219
Summary: In a desperate attempt to flee the Apocalypse Harry and Hermione enact a ritual that will save them by transporting them to somewhere safe. Will they be able to adapt to their new world, and deal with the price that must be paid for their passage there? At this point no romantic pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: World Gone Mad**

The world as they knew it was over. The Second War ended in victory for the Light, or so they thought. Voldemort lay defeated on the field of battle. His eyes glazed with death. He became just another body amongst the dead. No one knew that he was not just another body. His corpse was the trigger for Voldemort's final solution. His madness knowing no bounds, he had vowed the world would be his or be destroyed.

In a cave on the coast of England, the magical waters imprisoning the inferi guards, placed there by Voldemort, began receding. No longer held within the confines of the water they began to rise. A powerful potion rained down from the ceiling of the cave riding the zombies of the ability to burn. It was this new breed of inferi that left the cave walking towards the nearest fishing village. The only one able to destroy them lay dead at the feet of the Harry Potter. Voldemort's final solution in action.

_-Wgm-wgm-wgm-_

From her bedroom window at Grimaulde Place, Hermione Black, formally Granger watched the end of the world play out. The undead walked the street without care attacking each other for lack of live prey. The only thing keeping them from attacking the house was the rather obsessively dangerous wards the Black family had erected. She had never been happier for the blood adoption Sirius had performed on her when her parents died in her fourth year. Being a daughter of the House of Black had benefited her in the Wizarding World. No one realized at the time that the unseen benefit of being a Black was the protection of family only wards around the Black properties. None of the current undead outside the property could enter, but then it was all a matter of time. The Blacks did mingle with other pureblood houses. Alive or dead one of those relations to the main branch would eventually find their way here and break the protection. It was all a matter of time.

She continued to watch the world outside her window, and think on all that had happened. The muggles were the first to fall. Nothing they did could contain the Diseased, as the inferi had been called. The inferi had swept through the countryside infecting everyone and everything. Cutting them to bits did not help, as the parts would move on their own. Burning did nothing but wound them. The damaged flesh would rot, but what held together still moved with a single purpose, to feed.

The wizards tried to assist the muggles, but nothing they did helped. No one seemed to know what to make of the situation. The magical people thought they were safe. That was until the wizards started turning, then no place was safe. Wards that allowed family to enter were no defense to zombies that were family members. The Ministry invoked martial law.

The Wizards looked to their recently reinstated Monarchy. The Ministry thought that the monarchy would simply be a figure head spouting Ministry support, much like they thought the Muggle Monarchy did. The intention would be to have something the public could rally behind. They were to be public relations tools nothing more.

No one bothered to take notice that ironically, the main branch of the Black family were direct decedents to King Arthur Pendragon and Merlin. Being blood adopted by the head of the Black family Sirius made Hermione and Harry Prince and Princess Black. The Ministry thought they were so clever with their choice. Who better to gain support and adoration than their Savior and his sister one of the biggest heroines to come from the second Wizarding War. The Minister thought he would reward their achievements by granting them additional titles. If his actions made the Minister look better to the public all the better. Hermione was given the title Warrior Princess of Gryffindor, Harry Guardian Prince of Magic. The both of them being part of the newly reinstated monarchy through the blood adoption by Sirius. Ron was entitled Duke of Hogsmead and surrounding lands Magical Knight of Justice. Hefty titles which carried heavy responsibilities. In the end, none of it mattered.

Once again, Wizarding England looked to their Golden Trio to protect and lead them. This time there was nothing they could do. Their young protectors were as helpless and impotent as the rest of society. There was no secret Horcrux hunt, or even secret training to help. Eight months after the initial contact with the inferi, the world had ended. Magical and Mundane England had fallen, not without a fight, not without the sacrifice of many lives, but the British Isles had fallen none-the-less.

The rest of the world fell soon after. A scratch would change the person within a week. Those that fled without knowing they were infected effectively spread the taint to the rest of the world. The Apocalypse had come. The end of humanity. The end of Magic. The end of everything, except for those locked up in the last strongholds of the world like her, like Harry, like Winky. It was just a matter of time now.

"Mione, dinner is ready!" Hermione turned towards the voice of Harry coming up the stairs. Her brother, her first friend was here with her at the end of all things. A thought that comforted her greatly.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Winky and Harry waited for her. Winky had taken a lot of convincing, but eventually Harry had won out and now Winky sat at the table with them as an equal. They were all in the same situation after all.

Where a bite or scratch would turn a human, it automatically killed a house elf in a very painful manner. Most of the house elves had died in defense of their families. Loyal to the point of their deaths. Winky would have died as well if Hermione hadn't of grabbed her and apperated the both of them to safety. Krecher sacrificed himself for Harry when Harry tried to save Ron, who had thrown himself at the flesh eaters who were attacking his parents.

As soon as Hermione sat down Harry turned his attention to her. "We're getting low on supplies, Princess Mione," he started knowing the named bugged her a bit, "The water supplies are now showing signs of being contaminated due to all the bodies in the rivers and such. We can't rely on them anymore."

"Yes," Winky agreed shaking her head. "Poison in the water change master and mistress like the others."

Hermione could not keep the look of sorrow off her face. There were not a lot of available options at this point. Die slowly? Die quickly? Neither were options she wanted to contemplate. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Grandmother pointed me to a book in darkest part of the Head's Library that might have something to help us." Harry answered.

Hermione smiled at the revelation. Wallburga Black was a screaming harpy of a woman that terrorized people even after her death via her portrait. It was after the fall of the Dark Lord that is was revealed that Voldemort had cursed her while she was in school making her compliant with his ideals, and altering her personality. With his death, her portrait was freed from the curse, and she took it upon herself to educate her grandchildren on the responsibilities of being Black royalty.

"Do you want to give me a rundown of what you found, or am I going to have to drag it out of you?" Hermione asked with a small smile. Harry had been going through every book he could get his hands on to try to find a solution. Usually, Hermione helped, but today the weight of hopelessness held her down in melancholy.

"Basically it is an escape route. In times of trouble if a Black had nowhere in the world that was safe, as a last resort, this ritual would remove him from the world." Harry looked deep into Hermione's eyes, and grabbed onto her hand. "It would transport him to another dimension or world or universe or something. Apparently there are millions of other worlds out there, and this ritual would take them from here and leave them in one of the other realities of the universe." Excitedly Harry got up from his chair and retrieved a thick book from the counter behind him. "At first I thought it was a suicide ritual, but why go through all the trouble of a ritual if you're just going to end up dead? There are a million easier ways to get the job done. Anyway, we can only use it once, and we cannot pick where we will end up. There are also mentions of a great price to The Lady that must be paid, but not what that price is. This ritual was meant to save the family in times of great trouble. Mione, we can't be in more trouble than we are right now."

Hermione's thoughts were a whirl. This could save them. They could save all those that were left. They just needed to find those that had been able to hide. The floo was out as the system collapsed when some of the Diseased had managed to successfully use it to gain entrance into residences. She looked to Harry with newfound hope.

"Before you work yourself into a tizzy of possibilities, there are limits. It only works for Blacks from the main branch and those bound to them." Harry told her as he watched her new flame of hope extinguish. "We can only save us. What we need to decide is if it is worth the risk. If we stay here, Mione, it is just a matter of time, and none of the outcomes are good. If we take the chance we have no idea where we would end up, or what price we would pay for running."

As the realization of Harry's words sunk in, Hermione's shoulders slumped in defeat. They could only save themselves. Why did an act of self-preservation feel like an act of cowardice? "We can only save ourselves," she stated as she reached her hand out for Harry to hand her the book. She noticed the silk bookmark and opened the page to the ritual. She knew Harry's mind was already made up. "Let me see what we have to do."

"If you don't want to do it, then I'll stay as well." Harry said as he handed her the book. "I'll not leave you, Mione. Not now. Not ever."

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Together, little brother?"

"Together, big sister." he smiled back at her.

_-wgm-wgm-wgm-_

Grimaulde Place was looking eerily empty. Harry, Hermione and Winky had spent the last week gathering items needed for the ritual, as well as packing up everything they could possibly need wherever they landed. The entirety of the Black and Hogwarts Library, all of the Black portraits, the contents of the potions lab, as well as anything they thought would be useful or had significant importance to the family were all packed. Hermione was just making sure that all the trunks were clearly labeled as she waited for Harry and Winky to return.

Harry thought it would be a great idea to have Winky pop him over to Gringotts. The plan was to empty all the family vaults along with Harry and Hermione's personal vaults. They were not sure how the Goblins were fairing with all that was going on, and they hoped they had found their own escape routes.

It was a loud pop the shook Hermione from her thoughts as she labeled the trunks in the parlor. Looking up her saw a harried looking Harry and a terrified Winky. "What happened?" she asked.

Harry held up a moleskin bag the size of a plastic grocery bag and shook it. "The goblins are still there. Some of the families have taken refuge with them, and they seemed to be holding their own. I don't know how much longer it will last though. Neither do they. I met with Ragnok, the director, and told them of our plans. I even shared the ritual with them. I told them that it would only work for the Black family and those bound to them, so I couldn't give assurances that it would work for anyone else. They were really appreciative, and he said he would have his people take a look at it to see if there was anything they could tweak to make it work for them." Hermione shook her head in understanding. "He also had a ton of paperwork for us. Because I am your head of House now, and because you are just an unmarried woman," Hermione scowled at this. "I was able to claim not only our vaults, but all the inheritances that people left us after they died. Being a zombie legally classifies you as dead to the goblins, and with civilization gone we have inherited well most of Gringotts. I told them they could keep all of the properties and goblin made items, and emptied everything else out." He shook the bag again as he said this. Carefully he poured the contents onto the coffee table revealing over a dozen miniaturized trunks.

Hermione took a deep cleansing breathe. "Well," she began, "let us go through each one and sort them into the already labeled trunks. What we don't want or need we can send back to the goblins to do with as they will." Harry nodded in agreement and enlarged the first trunk. "Winky, why do you look so scared? Did something happen that Harry doesn't want me to know about?"

Winky shook her head negatively making her tuft of blonde hair fall into her face. "No, Princess Mione, I was just scared. Master Goblin showed Prince Harry what inferi curse to do dragon guards." The little house elf shivered, and Hermione shot a worried look to Harry.

"Don't start getting your blood pressure up, Mione." Harry placated. "The water apparently was contaminated and infected one of the dragons, and…" A grossed out shiver visibly ran through Harry's body. "…well a zombiefied dragon is terrifying and disgusting. Ragnok showed us his memory of the event. It seems that the infected dragon took just two days to be affected and then his body started to decompose at a rapid rate. The goblins were trying to study it to see if they can find some sort of cure."

"Did they make any progress?" she asked her brother.

"No."

The rest of the afternoon was spent going through the trunks from the bank and making sure nothing of importance was left unpacked. The gravity of what they were doing becoming more real as the hour ticked by. When the last trunk was labeled, shrunk and placed in Hermione's beaded bag, Harry, Winky, and Hermione stood together in the middle of a very empty Grimaulde Place.

"Are you ready for this, Princess Mione?" Harry asked as he hugged his sister.

"As ready as I can be, Prince Harry." she answered as she hugged him back.

"Winky?" Harry said as he turned to his friend. "Are you sure you want to go with us?"

"Where Prince and Princess Black go so shall Winky." the little house elf answered. Harry pulled her to him, and the three of them embraced.

"Okay, let's go do this." Harry said handing Hermione her bag and the three of them walked to the ritual room.

_-wgm-wgm-wgm-_

In the depths of the Black Estate Harry, Hermione, and Winky stood in the middle of a square of Nordic and Celtic runes. The three had mixed their blood together and painted the same runes on each other's forehead.

Harry started chanting in Gaelic, and a wind started stirring around them. He took a silver dagger slicing his own palm, and kissing the cut. He gently took Hermione's had and repeated the actions, and then pressed his own cut to hers. The hands glowed purple for a second. He repeated the process with Winky. All the while he never stopped chanting.

The winds picked up as the three simultaneously slicing their uninjured hand, and as the stood in a circle they pressed their hands to each other cut to cut. As one voice the three spoke. "Bound together by love, blood and duty, we ask The Lady for safe passage of our own free will." The wind increased, and the three gripped each other's hands tightly.

"Safe passage has been granted" a soft voice in the wind said.

The explosion that destroyed Grimaulde Place took out a mile of the surrounding area as well.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own or profit from either The Lord of The Rings or Harry Potter Universes

**Chapter 2: Into the Black**

The world exploded into a swirl of light and noise assaulting the trio from all size, but they held onto each other. Flashes of life passed before them. Harry meeting Ron on the train. Hermione stepping into the Hogwarts Library for the first time. Winky saying good-bye to her parents as she was sold to the Crouch family. Images and feeling passed through each of them as they moved through the hurricane of light and noise. Harry and Hermione being dragged away as Ron jumped in front of them taking a Reducto to the head. Winky escaping the dying elves of Hogwarts and begging for sanctuary from Harry. The memories came faster: funerals, weddings, the destruction of the Burrow, watching the inferi invade St. Mungos, people despite affiliation coming together to fight for humanity. The memories assaulted the three increasing in speed until they were in the moment, and it all stopped.

The black nothingness enveloped the three. No light or noise trapped in the void Harry could no longer feel his companions' hands in his own. Lost in his own thoughts and emotions of the memories that no longer assaulted him. Where were they? How long had they been here?

In the distance, Harry could see a speck of light. Should he go to the light? Isn't that what they say to do when you die? Go towards the light. The light grew larger, and Harry realized it was coming towards him. Unable to do anything else, he braced for the unknown. As it grew closer, the light took the shape of an ethereal looking woman. Appearing about in her early twenty her wild black hair had raven feathers mixed in it. Her gossamer purple dress billowed a bit as she glided towards them. Winky instinctually placed herself in front of Hermione and Harry.

"If I wished harm to those you protect, little elf, there is nothing in your power that could stop me." a melodious voice said. The woman turned her gaze to Hermione and Harry, who were now bathed in her light, and now able to see each other. "Several millennia ago the elves of Noldor begged for the lives of their people. They had been taken hostage and experimented on creating a new race of evil called Orcs. I rescued them and scattered them across the universes. Alphawen and Elias children of Feanor were placed on Earth were they mixed with magic users and founded the House of Black. It is for this reason that the House of Black was given the knowledge of escaping their world." Her eyes critically took inventory of the three in front of her. "The three Blacks that have conducted the ritual before did so for selfish reasons. That is not the case with you three. Despite that I still need my price."

Hermione had been running through all the possibilities in her own mind during this. One wrong move could end in disaster. Pulling all of her Gryffindor courage, she asked, "Who are you? Where are we?"

"I go by many names, child, but you may know me best as the Dark Lady or The Morrigan goddess of War, Death and Fate. You are in the place in-between the realms. This is where I decide what to do with you."

The hint of menace and the overwhelming power of her voice scared Hermione. What would this goddess want? In her research into the different deities all she could ever really find that was consistent about her was that she was an unmerciful and bloodthirsty to those she considered enemies or annoyances. On the other hand, if you found her favor your enemies became her enemies.

"What will you have of us, milady?" Harry said with a bowed head.

"Usually, I take the youth of anyone passing into another realm, as well as their memories." She paused watching their expressions. "I don't think I will do that this time. I will modify your memories so that they make sense to those you meet. It will be better than trying to explain the differences between the worlds. I have added a pocket to the side of your beaded bag, Princess. All you will need for your brother can be found there." Hermione's forehead crinkled in confusion. "Do not ask for all will be revealed soon enough."

The Lady lifted her hand a made a small fist. When she opened it, a ball of blue light stood in the middle of it. With a smirk to her lips, she threw the light into the air. Harry, Hermione and Winky watched as the ball of light landed and morphed into a wildly grinning Sirius Black.

"Hello, pups," Sirius said as he opened his arms to them.

Harry and Hermione needed no further invitation and rushed to his arms.

"How…"

"Are we going with you?"

"I missed you so much."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Hold on." Sirius answered as he held them tightly. "Only one of us could come, and I got the tall straw. As for coming with me, you cannot."

Hermione pulled back to look her adopted father in the face. "Why?"

"You're not dead, sweetheart." Sirius pulled her back into his hold. "Now don't you go feeling al guilty. It was not your fault. They tried to kill you and your brother, and I have no regrets taking that curse for the both of you. I would do it again." Kissing her hair, he continued. "I will never regret giving my life for you or Harry, so don't lessen my sacrifice by feeling guilty." He pulled both of his children to him holding them a bit tighter. "I regret nothing, and am here to give you a bit of a lift."

While the Blacks just held each other, the Dark Lady lowered herself to be eye level with Winky. "Noble creature, you have served this family well, but you cannot go where I am to send them." Winky started to panic, but before she could utter a word the Dark Lady stopped her. "It is not a punishment, just a fact. You will be sent to the halls of Valhalla to serve with the other House Elves who died in valiant ways serving those they loved."

Looking to Hermione and Harry Winky squeaked, "But Master and Mistress will need me."

"No worries," The Lady said as she looked towards the hugging trio, "They will be well looked after." The Lady kissed Winky's forehead, and she popped out of existence.

"Where did she go?" Harry shouted from Sirius's embrace. The panic of losing one who had come to be family evident in his voice.

"She has gone to a place she is allowed to go. Where I will be sending you there are no such creatures such as House Elves." The Lady answered as she straightens herself up. "Now let us finish this up. Your memories will be altered slightly just so they will make sense to the world you are entering. This will include the memories locked inside your portraits. All of your clothes will also be changed to suit your new location." She looked to Sirius then. "Say what you will. Time is short."

Sirius pulled the two closer to him, kissing their heads. "Keep each other safe, and don't do anything too foolish." Looking them each in the eye. "Your parents and I love you both very much. Never forget that. You cannot come with me, but we all will be watching. I do not want you to join us for a good long time. I want to see you both winkled and white surrounded by generations of grandchildren. Don't forget all those lessons from Moody and Moony, and remember to have a little fun. Hermione, don't let Harry go off halfcocked. Harry, make sure your sister gets out of the library occasionally. Remember, Hermione, you were made Warrior Princess of Gryffindor for a reason. There is not a witch or wizard alive that has had more battle magic knowledge shoved into their heads and that includes your brother. Harry being the Guardian Prince of Magic is a hefty responsibility. You now guard the magical secrets of an extinct world. Do not let the knowledge die or let it get into the wrong hands. I love you both." With that, he let go and popped out of existence.

"Now it's your turn." The dark Lady said behind them.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Home."

Not even a second later Harry and Hermione were gone.

Aule stepped from the blackness and approached The Lady. "Do you think it wise to send them to Middle Earth, Yavanna? The Noldor have been gone from those lands for centuries."

"There is one still that lives, my husband, and he will take care of them. Glorfindel will be a good protector for them."

"You're plotting something."

She gives her husband a wicked smile, takes his hand and the both of them disappear into the black.

-wgm-wgm-wgm-wgm

Hermione's head was pounding. The ache throbbed through her skin and made a rhythm behind her eyes. She could feel a cool breeze caress her cheeks, and the soft grass beneath her body. She slowly activated her senses tying to take in her surroundings before opening her eyes.

**Harry!**

Desperately she looked around for her brother. A small movement to the right caught her attention. "Harry?" She called out as she got off the ground and moved towards the tree. Another movement at the base of the tree and she spied a tuft of black hair. "No!" She gasped quietly s she made her way over. "She said they usually take your youth." Looking down at the dark hair baby wrapped up in a soft blanket, she accepted what was before her. This was Harry. Hermione picked up the sleeping babe and checked him for injuries. "I guess I know what she meant by the extra pocket having everything I'll need for you." She said to the baby. She brushed his hair away from his scar, and noticed it was not there. "She must have aged to back to before you got your scar."

A breeze picked up making Hermione's hair dance lightly. "He is nearing his third summer, and you are in your 28th," a voice on the wind whispered in her ear.

Looking around for the voice, she found no one.

"You will find safety at the House of Golden Flowers." The wind whispered once more, and then left.

"No directions?" Hermione asked aloud. She waited for an answer, but none came. "Thanks for the help. I guess it's just the two of us, Harry." as she caressed his hair gently. Her hand ran over his ears, and she noticed the difference. Harry's once rounded ear were not pointed to a leaf shape. She reached and felt her own ears, and noticed the same change. "Great what are we?"

She noticed the sound of water nearby. "Come on, big guy," she said as she stood with Harry in her arms. "Let's get cleaned up a bit, and see if we can figure out what to do next."

Harry looked about with wide curious eyes. He held onto Hermione's shirt while sucking on his fingers. Everything was so disorienting. He knew the one holding him, but this was not Mummy. Nothing around him was familiar, except for the arms that held him. Those felt safe. He trusted the one carrying him to keep him safe.

Hermione knelt beside the brook that ran through the meadow they found themselves in. Her reflection was not at all what she expected. Her hair was a dark brown, almost black, with natural waves and curls, her face had the aristocratic cheekbones and lines that had all come with the blood adoption. Truth be told she look more like a young Wallburga Black now, except for the eyes. The soft dark honey colored eyes she got from her birth mother. That was all expected though. What was not expected were the leaf-shaped ears, or the fact that she looked fourteen? What the heck?

"You're 28th summer," the voice had told her. 28? Maybe whatever creature she was now aged differently. That would explain it. Didn't mean she liked it though.

She let out a huge sigh as she watched Harry play with a bit of tall grass. The sun was just starting to show, so she knew it was still early. Thinking the best thing to do would be to see what was all packed for Harry, she started to unload the side pocket of her beaded bag.

She found clothes, cloth diapers, and all sorts of baby essentials including a bottle of milk under a preservation charm. Then she pulled out a weird looking backpack. Looking at it from all angles she figured out it was a baby carrier that could be worn on the front or on her back. That definitely would come in handy. A sharp pull of her hair brought her attention back to Harry.

"Ungry." he said.

"You're hungry?" The toddler shook his head yes. "I am too. Come here we'll see what we got." She told his as she sat him on her lap. She pulled out the bottle of milk and a bottle quickly filling it and giving it to Harry. She then looked in the main pouch of her back and brought out a sandwich Winky had made and placed under stasis charms.

They sat in a comfortable silence as Hermione ate her sandwich, giving Harry bits of it every now and then while he drank his bottle. Harry smacked his lips together as he tried to put his bottle in Hermione's mouth. Hermione made a mental list of things to be done.

First on her list was to discover how her magic worked here. It did not escape her notice that her wand had not made the trip. She could also feel the wild magic all around her, and wondered how it would affect her own magic. She grabbed Harry's now empty bottle and cast a wandless _Sourify_ on it as a test. The bottle was instantly cleaned. "I guess that answered that question," she thought to herself. Harry just laughed, and clapped his hands.

Now that she thought about it, she took the time to really look at what she was wearing. It was something out of a fairytale. A dark green dress with long sleeves and a modest bust line with layers of petticoats. She looked at Harry and noticed the same colors in leggings and a long tunic with elegant runes stitched along the hemline. He looked like something out of Robin Hood.

Before she got lost in thought once more, she heard footsteps coming from the woods. Instantly she had Harry on her hip. The Sword of Gryffindor appeared in her hand as she took a defensive stance ready for anything.

A small stout man wearing battle armor stepped from the tree line followed by six others. "You'd be more intimidating, lass, if you didn't have the babe in your arms." His rough voice matched his appearance, but that is not what gave her pause. It was the huge battle axes strapped to his back, and the sword sheathed at his side. It didn't help that all of his companions were armed in a similar fashion.

"So, girly, what are you and the wee one doing out here on your own? Are your protectors hunting?" the man continued curiously. It was unheard of to see such a young girl and a toddler on their own, and defenseless. Yes, the girl was brandishing a sword at them, but if they had wanted to bring them harm her attempt would have come to nothing.

Hermione could not bring herself to react. She had to be careful. These men may be shorter than her, but there was no doubt in her mind that they were deadly. As she observed them she sees the older one with the grey beard whisper something to the spokesman. A dawning realization crossed the speakers face.

"We mean neither you nor the babe any harm, lass. We are honorable dwarves, and do not intentionally go around abusing those weaker then ourselves. We are just a bit surprised to see you at this place," the speaker said and he slowly moved closer. "I am Gimli son of Gloin, grandson to the King Under the Mountain. My men and I are here to meet with others to trade news. Who might you be?"

Hermione still said nothing, but watched very carefully.

"You can trust these dwarves." A voice whispered through her mind. "They will not harm you. Seek sanctuary in the House of Golden Flowers."

Hermione was not sure where this voice was coming from, but her instincts told her to trust it. She lowered the sword in her hand just as Harry reached up and grabbed at her forehead. "Harry stop," she admonished him, but the child would not be dissuaded.

"Pretty." the boy chirped at her.

Reaching her hand to her head she felt a circlet. When did that get there? She turned her attention back to those in front of her with her head held high. "I am Hermione, daughter of the House of Black…"

"Noldor" the voice whispered again. "There is no Gryffindor here."

"… Warrior Princess of Noldor." she continued as if the voice had not spoken to her. "This is my brother Prince Harry." She continued to observe the men in front of her waiting for them to make the next move. The voice said to trust but Moody's 'Constant Vigilance' rang through her thoughts.

The dwarves visibly startled by her declaration began talking rapidly amongst themselves.

"I am Balin son of a Fundlin, Milady. If I may be so bold to ask, where are your guards? No youngling, especially one as young as yourself and your brother, should be out here in the wilds unescorted." The elder dwarf spoke.

"I have no guards. Everyone is gone. My brother and I are the only ones to survive." Hermione answered. "The one who saved us told me to seek the House of Golden Flowers. That I would find safety there, although I am uncertain as to where to look." she confessed a bit reluctantly.

Balin shook his head in understanding. If there had been any other option these children would not be alone. Elves have a tendency to be overzealous in the protection of their young. This one claiming that they were royalty from the missing people of Noldor made the situation a bit more complicated. Balin found good fortune in the knowledge that they were there to exchange news with the Rangers of the North, the Elves of Rivendell, and men of Bree. A casual gathering that occurred every couple of months to keep everyone informed of any new threats to the free people of Middle Earth. This was a meeting for guardians, the warriors, as all the diplomats stayed home. There is no need for flowery words or posturing here. However, with an elvish princess among them, and an impressionable tot the men would have to keep to the manners they seem to lose in the presence of other rough fighters.

"We do not wish to be a burden to anyone, good sirs," Hermione said as she interrupted Balin's thoughts. "And will not press our company upon your meeting." she continued. "If you can point us in the right direction, we can find our own way." She picked up Harry's bottle from the ground where it had fallen in their haste to get up, and after a wordless and wandless Scourify, she handed it to her brother.

As the dwarves took a step closer, Hermione forced herself not to take an instinctive step back. The look on fierce determination adorned her face. It took all of her occulmacy training and lessons from Walburga to not show weakness in front of these men. They only saw the mask of strength and stubborn will. These men did not have to know that on the inside she was planning escape routes and fighting strategies.

"Your Highness, we would be remiss as men if we allowed you to wander the wilds on your own with nothing but a finger point for a direction." Gimli declared, and the others nodded their agreement. "Not to mention that every Elvin colony from here to the Undying Lands would seek our blood for doing so."

"There are Wargs out there. Orcs, Goblins, spiders the size of cottages. It is not place for a child to be alone." added a blond haired dwarf.

"There are those coming that may be able to escort you directly to where you seek. I am sure the representative from Rivendell will be most helpful." Balin said as he analyzed the young elves in front of him. Her body was rigid, and she held the babe a little too tight. "We will not keep you prisoner. We will not hold you against your wishes, but know that if you decided to venture on your own one or all of us would follow until we knew you were in a safe place. News of your appearance will spread, and that, dear lady, is when things will get particularly dangerous. The Witch King on behalf of Sauron twisted and tortured the elves of Noldor until they became the abominations known as Orcs. If you are who you say then the Witch King just may seek you out."

Hermione's mind whirled with information. He was right. She did not know the dangers of this world and walking blindly through with Harry was stupid. Hermione was anything, but stupid. "Alright," she conceded. "I will stay and speak to the others in hopes they will be able to aid me. BUT know that if they try anything ungentlemanly I will gut them."

It was Gimli that responded to her threat. "If it comes to that the one who tries will be dead before he can blink." Hermione nodded in acceptance. The sword of Gryffindor soundlessly disappeared into the air from her fingers. The dwarves shared a look, but none made a comment.

"So when are these people due to arrive?" She asked the company of dwarves, as she casually turned her back on them. The dwarves took it as a good sign, and started to make camp.

"They are due at any time today, your highness…"Gimli started, but was interrupted.

"Please, we are not at Court. Call me by my name Hermione. There is no reason to stand on ceremony, Master Dwarf." She graciously told him as she pulled a baby quilt out of her bag, and laid a sleeping Harry upon it on the grass.

"Then, please, use my name as well, Lady Hermione," he smiled at her as he answered. "I am not one for all the pomp and ceremony myself. Most dwarves aren't." Gimli turned to his men and directed their work of setting up camp. "We travel a bit much, Lady Hermione, but we would gladly give you one of the bed rolls for you and the lad."

"Thank you," she told him, "but we have provisions for sleeping. I was just not sure if we were going to camp here tonight." She watched as the others gathered some firewood, and a one left to hunt for their meal.

Hermione then looked into her bag, and pulled out was appeared to be a bit of cloth. She placed it on the ground and waved her hand over it. To the amazement of the dwarves it started to grow, until it was the size of a large quilt. She then secured it to the ground with pegs, and raised the support in the middle. It was a crude a-frame tent, but it would do.

"What are you?" one of the dwarves that had not previously introduced himself asked.

"When the elves of Noldor were rescued, they were taken to a land very far from Middle Earth to a place where magic users were very common. Some of the elves married the witches and wizards and the bloodlines mixed." She looked Balin dead in the eyes. "I am a witch and an elf."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own or profit from either Harry Potter or Twilight Universes.**_

PLEASE READ: Okay, people, firstly I would like you all to know how much I appreciate you reading my story. I get so excited every time I see someone has placed me on favorites or an alert. Kisses and Cyber brownies to you all.

Now to clear up something I have had more than one message about. Elves age differently than humans. People have been complaining that Harry acts more like a baby then an almost three year old. He is supposed to. Hermione has been turned into a 28-year-old elf, which makes her look fourteen. Along that vein, Harry looks like a 15-month-old baby. Using the same math logic, he would be 30 months, almost three not four. This is my mistake on that. I hope this clears things up for folks.

Also just a quick reminder that Hermione's and Harry's memories have been altered and/or erased as was mentioned before. Some things will remain the same while others changed. The whole memories may or may not come out later. I am not telling. The story she will tell will be what was planted in her head.

Thanks so much for your continued support.

Michelle

**Chapter 3: The Others Arrive**

The dwarves spent the rest of the morning setting up camp, and keeping an eye on the younglings they felt responsible for. No one pushed for more answers. They figured they would know what they needed to know when the time came.

Balin kept a close eye on them both. He noted how well Hermione looked after her brother without complaint. The two had a very close bond. The babe was currently toddling about picking wildflowers and bringing them back to Hermione to smell, who was currently sitting on the blanked she had placed earlier for Harry to sleep on. She was getting quite a collection of dandelions and daisies.

Gimli was also watching the two carefully. He was concerned at what could have befallen the pair had his company not come upon them. The girl had a delicate willowy build that gave the impression of weakness, but just one look into her honey colored eyes would prove that impression wrong. She was a fighter, and underestimating her could be fatal. Where would she learn such a thing? Neither elf nor dwarf would allow such a young girl to fight much less be trained to do so. Then again, it was probably a necessity seeing as they were the only survivors their kingdom.

_'__She is a beauty'_. Gimli thought to himself. Her thick dark hair hung to the middle of her back in a mass of waves and curls. Her face as delicate as the rest of her with her large eyes dark honey colored eyes demanding attention. Gimli was not sure what her mixed parentage would mean to others, but he knew there would be those trying to court her just for her beauty. The fact that she had magical talents, or the fact that she was of royal blood would make her more tempting to those who would use her.

That thought set his teeth on edge. Gimli was well aware of the evils of the world. The evil that would torture a race and create Orcs. Evils that would see wild men randomly attacking hard-working farmers. Hermione should never have known battle. She should be worrying about lessons and dresses, and the latest gossip.

Then there was the boy, Harry, such an odd name for an elfling. Gimli would hazard to guess the youngling not even three summers old, and already an orphan. He deserved to be coddled and cooed over, so did his sister. Although he was sure the girl would not take too kindly to it being all grown up and all.

If Hermione was a powerful magic user, and she would have to be because no one saw her use a staff just a wave of her hand, then what of the boy? Would his abilities be just as powerful? If so who would train them? Such abilities could not go unchecked. Who knows what would happen if the two lost control of the magic? Then again, who in all of Middle Earth would be qualified to do such training? He supposed the Council of Istari will be contacted, but he did not think that was necessarily a good thing. Some wizards were just not to be trusted.

If it were not for their elfish nature, Gimli would offer them a home with the elves. He was sure Balin would be the first to line up to adopt the pair. They were well behaved, polite, charming, and as stubborn as any dwarf would be. They would be most welcomed, and no one would dare raise a hand against them or face the wrath of all the dwarves. Gimli knew, however, that once the children were brought to the attention of the elves that they would be taken in by one of the elfish communities. If they were rejected because of their magical blood, then Gimli would make his offer known.

~~~WGM~~~WGM~~~WGM~~~WGM~~~WGM~~~WGM~~~WGM

Elladan and Elrohir rode in companionable silence. They volunteered to be the representatives from Rivendell to gather news and spread word of the wolves that were encroaching more and more onto their lands. The wolves had yet to cross the river boundary, but they were dancing awfully close to it.

The twins looked forward to these gatherings every couple of months. It gave them an excuse to escape the watchful eye of others, and relax in the company of other warriors. They exchanged the necessary news, but also drank a bit of dwarfish ale (they had brought some wine), tell bawdy tales, and behave in a manner that was not acceptable to the fairer sex. In other words men acting like men without their wives, sisters, or mothers chiding them.

The twins also excitedly looked forward to seeing their little adopted brother, Estel, who never missed these meetings. As the leader of the Dunedin Rangers, Estel had many duties that did not allow him the luxury of visiting his elven family often. These meetings allowed Elladan and Elrohir the opportunity to make sure he was well. He may be a grown man, but all the twins saw was the child who would jump out of bushes at them attempting to ambush them with his toy sword.

As they neared the crossroads, Elladan spied another two riders coming from the West. He knew those riders, and with a smile, he hurried his horse along.

"You look good, Estel," Elrohir said as he dismounted his horse, and embraced the man.

Estel smiled as he embraced each of his brothers. "I've missed you both as well." He said softly. Estel or Strider, as he was known to the Ranger, was generally a soft-spoken kind soul, but his sense of responsibility and love for his people made him a fierce protector and a deadly fighter. He turned towards his companion. "I am sure you remember my Captain, Halbarad." Estel said as an introduction. "Halbarad, you remember Elladan and Elrohir." The men exchanged greetings, and started to walk towards the trees. "We stopped in Bree on our way here," Estel began. "There is an illness there that prevented any from coming to this gathering. The whole town is closed off until it passes. We promised to bring any news to them."

The twins made nods of acknowledgement. They agreed it was the right thing to do. There was no need to possibly spread illness. "Are they in need of more healers?" Elrohir asked.

It was Halbarad that answered. "No, they suspect it is just a really nasty bout of flu. Nothing to worry about, but easily spread which is why they locked the town up."

The closer they got to the trees they noticed Balin standing waiting for them. "Greeting, fellow protectors." His voice rough with age.

"Greetings, Balin." Elladan said with a slight bow. He noticed that the dwarf had an anxious air to him. "Not that I am not happy to see you, but usually we meet at the clearing. Is there something wrong?" He asked with concern.

"I do not think the word wrong is correct. Out of place, certainly." Balin answered. He then explained his company coming across Princess Hermione and Prince Harry, and all that had occurred since their arrival.

Estel broke the stunned silence. "Are you sure, Balin?"

"I do not doubt the validity of her story, although I am most certain she is not revealing everything. I don't fault her for that." Balin got a sad look to his face as he continued. "She has seen battle. She has that look to her eyes, and she is constantly watching everything, even when seemingly doing other things. She is well aware of her surroundings, and as much as she trusts us not to harm her or the babe, the wariness is still there. A young elf of twenty-eight should not have to be responsible for an elfling who had not even seen his third summer yet." He looked each of the men in front of him with a determined look. "If she finds no home with elves we want it known that she is welcomed in the realm of dwarves. That girl has a spirit stronger than methril, and we will see it flourish."

The bold offer stunned the foursome. Such an offer from a dwarf to an elf was unheard of. The girl must have really made quite the impression. "The elves will not turn away any elfling, and if this girl is but twenty-eight she is still an elfling." Estel said heading off any remarks from his brothers. They had a tendency to talk without thinking. He knew that Balin meant no offense to the elves, but wanted it known that they would care for the girl. "Where is she now?" He asked.

Balin started leading them towards the clearing. "She is at the camp, but keeps a little distance. She talks with us, but mostly sees to her brother." Balin smiled. "He is a lively little lad. He keeps her busy, and she cares for him without complaint or even a hint of resentment. The two are absolutely adorable together."

They walked through the trees, but before stepping out into the clearing, they saw her. A young girl about five foot two holding a baby as they rubbed noses together. Their laughter melodiously filtered through the forest. As if sensing their presence her head snapped in their direction as she pulled the baby towards herself. Her arm reached into the air as if to grab something.

Balin stepped out of the tree line first. "That will not be necessary, Princess Hermione. These are the other men we were to be meeting with."

The four men gave a formal bow. Hermione looked them over with a critical eye, and then curtsied in return.

"You can trust these men." the voice was back whispering to her. "They will take you to safety."

Hermione pulled all of her Gryffindor courage together, held her head high, and walked towards them "I am Hermione, daughter of the house of Black, Warrior Princess of Noldor. This is my brother Prince Harry." She told them.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn Chieftain of the Dunedin, and my two adopted brothers Elladan and Elrohir son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell." Aragorn said as he introduced the group.

"Well met, Milady," the twins said together as Halbarad nodded his acknowledgement.

Hermione smiled at them all, and could see that they were a bit uncomfortable. "Look, I have been surrounded by loud, rough men for most of my life without much of a feminine influence. My intended had five older brothers who were more likely to play pranks on me than talk courtly politics, and for years, I have been either training or fighting a dark evil intent on enslaving the world. Let us not put on airs, and be comfortable. We are not in court. You may call me Hermione."

"Lady Hermione, would you mind telling us how you came to be out here alone?" Halbarad asked gently. He knew how the elves were about their young. Their zealous protection of elflings extended to their women. Actually, this is the first time he had ever seen an elfling, much less two. He knew that something catastrophically tragic must have happened for these children to be alone in the wilds.

"You can trust these men, Hermione. They will bring you to safety." the voice whispered.

Harry took that moment to start tugging on Hermione's hair. "Mione! Mione!"

A little frustrated she untangled his fist from her hair. "Yes, you demanding little goblin?"

"Ungry," he said with a cheeky smile.

"Of course you are," she answered as she turned her attention to those standing in front of her. She should be more wary, she told herself, but she had come to like the dwarves and counted them true that no harm would come to her. The voice said she could trust them. She was going to place her faith in fate, and listen. "How about I get this one fed, and we can share stories while we eat?" She told them as she walked towards the blanket she had laid out near her tent.

All five men followed, and the other dwarves came over also. No one wanted to miss this tale.

Hermione carried Harry over to the blanket she had previously spread out and placed him in it before sitting down herself. She pulled her bag into her lap, and the company before her watched with amazement as her arm disappeared to her shoulder into the bag. Rummaging around a bit she pulled out a small basket. Harry squealed clapping happily as she pulled a cookie from the basket.

"You're only getting one for now," Hermione told her brother, "Otherwise you will ruin your supper later." She handed him the cookie, and offered one to those sitting around her, who politely declined.

Harry stood up with his cookie in hand and started toddling around the strangers sitting with them. He went up to Aragon babbling in his own language while trying to shove his cookie into the ranger's mouth.

"Harry," Hermione chastised, "leave the poor man alone."

She started to reach for the baby, but Aragon stopped her. "He's fine." The ranger said as he took Harry's cookie placing it in the baby's mouth. Harry took a bite with a big smile, and tried once again to get Aragon to take a bite. The ranger took a bite which brought a broad smile to Harry's chubby face.

"Looks like you made a friend, little brother." Elladan said drawing the little boy's attention. Harry toddled over to the elf, and climbed into his lap.

"Num num" Harry said smacking his lips together as he patted Elladan on the cheek with one hand trying to shove the cookie in the elf's mouth with the other. Elladan just laughed and opened his mouth allowing the toddler to feed him.

Elrohir just looked on with a smile. He turned towards the girl who watched everything with her own smile. Her eyes were older than they should be, but he saw the genuine affection she held for her brother. "Where are your people?" Elrohir asked.

"Dead." Hermione emotionlessly answered. "The world is dead."

Halbarad leaned a little closer to the girl and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Hermione looked at Halbarad with glassy eyes. "There was a terrible war." She looked to the others who were obviously paying attention. "In our world there are many magic users, wizards and witches, and even more non-magic users. There were some that believed that the muggles, the non-magical people, should be slaves to those with magic. There were those that believed that only pureblooded witches and wizards should have a say in how things were run. Others believed that we could all live in peace. That no matter your magical or blood status that all could contribute to the world. One faction decided they would force their views by any means necessary. It would have been better if it was an open war, but it was not. They would sneak into towns and villages in the middle of the night killing everyone. They would target the government officials and the noble houses that didn't agree. They slaughtered them all to the last baby. The worst part was no one knew who they were. They wore masks to keep their identities hidden. The leader was known as Lord Voldemort. His followers known as Death Eaters. No one knew who these Death Eaters were. They could be your friends, family, or your neighbors. It made everything so much more terrifying."

"Cowards!" Gimli said disgustedly.

"Yes, they were. I was away at school, but the war reached even there. School was supposed to be a safe place. A neutral place as both sides had children attending, but as things escalated even the school was not safe. In an attempt to show their might the Death Eaters invaded the school. They got around the defenses with the help of one of the students. They killed the Headmaster. Some of the students were also killed and injured long with a number of staff members. The teachers, the groundskeeper, even Mr. Filch the head janitor and the cleaning and kitchen workers did their best to protect the students. So many were hurt or killed." Tears streaked down Hermione's face as she spoke and struggled to keep the sobs from her voice. "I was defending a group of first years trying my best to hold off attackers until help came. By the time help came the attack was over and the Death Eaters had fled."

"They attacked children?!" The very concept was beyond Aragon's comprehension.

Hermione nodded her head yes. "Hogwarts has over 300 children in attendance ages 11 to 17. Wizards age much like non-magical men." she told them. "There were no hidden treasures or any sort of military advantage for the attack. Just 300 students and staff. It was supposed to drive terror into the public. Make people afraid to oppose them. It worked to an extent. Some took their children from the school. Others gave into their ideals, and others, like my father, became more determined to see them dead."

Halbarad could understand this. Had she been his child, had they attacked the place his children were, there would be no force in the entire world that would have held him back from killing them all. Looking at those around him, he knew they were of the same mind.

"The war really picked up then. No place was safe. Everyone was afraid. My family tried to secret me away, but I would not have any of that. My two best friends," Hermione scrunched up her face as if trying to remember something difficult. "Ron and James and I found that there were some magical objects that allowed Lord Voldemort to come back from the dead. That made him undefeatable. We took it upon ourselves to find them. We spent a year hunting them down."

"I am assuming you did not inform your parents." Gimli stated.

"No, my father would have never let me go, and my grandmother would have locked me away. Don't even get me started on grandfather. From what I understand he had half the country looking for me when I went missing." She answered with a sheepish smile. "We found what we were looking for and destroyed each of them. In the process we were captured, and tortured." Hermione rubbed her forearm subconsciously. "We escaped with the help of a classmate whose father was one of the Death Eaters. When we were finally done with our mission we made our way back to the school. We had had no news of what was happening, and thought it best to go there first. We found the castle full of refugees. People who had lost their homes and livelihoods had all come to the castle. It was supposed to be the safest place. It was then that I learned that my grandparents had died in an attack. That my mother was killed along with her parents, but somehow my brother had survived the attack. I learned that my father was not there, but was organizing and heading the efforts to hunt this Dark Lord and his minions.

James had lost everyone. His parents, grandparents, everyone all gone. Ron's family was there all five of his older brothers and his little sister. They helped me deal with everything until my father could get there. I was already really close to Ron, but during that time we got closer. I think Mrs. Weasly was more upset that a Lady of my standing was out running around the countryside with two boys unchaperoned than the fact that I was combat. I knew my grandparents would never have approved of him or his family, as they were just working folks, but I loved them. I loved him." A sob caught in her throat as Hermione lost herself in a memory.

As she came out of her thoughts she looked towards the men sitting about her. Harry had fallen asleep in Elladan's lap. The elf gently stroked the baby's hair as he slept.

"Lord Voldemort came back to the school with his army. Trolls, giants, werewolves, wizards they all followed him to the school were families and students were staying, and attacked. During the battle helped arrived, but it was still bloody. Families found themselves on opposite sides. Some of the older students were ordered to get the younger ones to safe rooms and out of the castle though the hidden passages. Some got away; some did not. It was my friend James that ended it all. We had destroyed all the dark objects that held Lord Voldemort's soul to the earth, so his death was final. There was no coming back, but James was killed as well. A boy not yet sixteen had killed the darkest wizard of the age, and given his life for that purpose."

"That does not explain how you were sent here." Gimli stated.

"We all thought it was over." Hermione continued. "We thought that with the death of the dark wizard that everything could be rebuilt. The dead would be mourned and buried. That life would continue in peace, but we were wrong. The death of Lord Voldemort was a trigger for a dark spell he had weaved that brought the dead back to life. Not as a thinking being but a mindless creatures that devoured living flesh. Being bitten or even scratched by such a creature slowly turned you into one as well. We had no idea, and started to rebuild. We started to hear stories of flesh eaters taking over whole villages. Men were sent to fight them only to be eaten or turned. Loss of limbs, head, even fire did nothing to stop them. The arms and would move without its body. The fire would burn to a point but it would still move. Still hunger. That's all they did was eat. In a few months' time most of the world's people were gone or changed. My father died protecting a group of families being escorted to a safe place. Everyone is gone. Dead. It was only a matter of time before they found me and Harry." Hermione stared at Harry lovingly. She had no idea what would have happened if she had lost him. "I found a ritual in the family library that would remove us from the world if there was no other option. I wasn't sure what would happen when I performed the ritual, but I knew what would happened if I did not. A lady appeared before us saying passage was granted. She said to find sanctuary at the House of Golden Flowers, and then we found ourselves here."

Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragon shared a look between them. These elflings were meant to be the wards of Lord Glorfindel. Hermione saw the look, and understood that a silent conversation was being had.

"Do you know this place?" she asked.

"We know the Lord of the House of Golden Flowers. He is currently in Rivendell where we live. We will see you to him." Elrohir answered.

Hermione bowed her head slightly in respect as she said, "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"No thanks is necessary, Milady. It would be an honor to see you and your brother there safely." Elrohir stated.

Hermione stood and took Harry from Elladan. "I know you all have other things to discuss, so I will leave you to it." Carrying Harry she disappeared inside of her tent.

The men sat in contemplative silence thinking of all they had heard. "That girl has seen and lost too much." Halbarad finally said.

"Aye," Balin answered, and then looked to the elves. "You will see that she and her brother come in contact with no more danger." It was not a question, but a subtle command.

"We will see to her safety and happiness." answered Elladan.

"Good." The old dwarf grunted. "We will be visiting from time to time to make sure. Now what news is there from your lands?"

The men talked for the rest of the afternoon, and into the night stopping only for a small supper Hermione insisted on preparing. News of the wolves on the move, and the lack of Orc sightings dominated the conversation.

Hermione tried not to listen in, but could not completely stop herself. She knew that such things would not be discussed with her, and she was determined not to be dependent. She had to take care of Harry. She could not do that without information. She was not one to follow blindly. She was a strong willed woman who had earned her title of warrior. She would not solely rely on the men for protection.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: On the Move**

Balin and the others knew that Hermione was listening in to the conversation. They kept their discussion to the wolves moving around the boarders of Rivendell, and the lack of Orc activities. It was when they were sure that Hermione had joined her brother in sleep that the assembled warriors discussed the plans for the next day.

"Halbarad will head to Bree to bring them the news of the wolves, and the fact that right now there are no great threats. Then he will go back North to inform the others of the news." Strider then looked to Halbarad. "Keep the news of Prince and Princess to yourself. Until things are settled with them, and they are safe we should keep them from being known" Halbarad nodded in agreement accepting the orders from his Captain. "I will accompany Elrohir and Elladan back to Rivendell," he continued. "The other Elven settlements will need to be informed, and quite possibly the White Council as well since they both claim wizard and elf blood. I have never heard of such a thing, so I have no idea what will happen."

"I suggest we leave those decisions to their guardian." Balin suggested. "It is clear that the Valar has chosen one for them, although," he said with a cheeky smile, "I would love to watch as Lord Glorfindel manages two elflings, one being just an infant and the other a head strong girl. I am not sure that his prolonged bachelorhood has prepared him for this."

Elrohir smiled at the thought. "Yes, I am looking forward to when he has to deal with suitors."

Elladan's face mirrored his twin. "And don't forget all the womanly issues that arise since she is not yet an adult."

"I am sure your sister would be more than willing to help on those issues." Strider said with a smile. "Although it may force the old man to give up his bachelorhood, as those females now pursuing him may become more aggressive."

The group had a good laugh on Glorifindor, and continued to discuss current events and swap stories.

~~~wgm~~~wgm~~~wgm~~~

Hermione lay on the bed in the tent watching Harry as he slept in his cot. Wizarding tents were so handy. Her thoughts reviewed the events of the day, and the fact that her memories seemed off. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but they just didn't feel natural.

"They will in time. Just accept them. Sleep." A voice cooed in her head.

Her instincts trusted the voice, so hearing it gave a little comfort that things would be fine. Listening to the soft voices of the men outside her tent, she allowed herself to drift into a deep slumber.

"Hermione. Hermione." a voice called to her.

Hermione looked around and found herself floating in nothingness.

"We are in the In-Between, dear." Hermione looked towards the voice as saw a small woman whose dress seemed to be made of fine line lights. Her hair was coal black and sparked as if it had littler sprinkled throughout. "I brought you here to have a word with you. I am afraid my sister that brought you here was remiss in giving you information."

Hermione's forehead furrowed a bit as she listened. "I don't understand," she finally stated.

"Of course you don't." the woman lovingly patted Hermione cheek. "Embrace the memories you have been given. These are your ties to your former world. Even the memories of your talking portraits have been altered to match what has been given to you." Hermione made to interrupt but was stopped. "Just listen. You and your brother have proven yourself protectors and warriors. You have fought for the good of the many sacrificing your childhood, your families, and your lives. It is time for others to take care of the both of you. Let others do for you. I know you won't take it for granted. Embrace the opportunity you've been given. The chance to live, as you both requested of us." She gave Hermione a significant look that destroyed any protest. "The men you are with are trustworthy. They will see you to The House of Golden Flowers. The Lord of which is your distant kin. You will be under his protection. Be patient with him." The Lady smiled as she said this. "I will not be able to guide you like I did yesterday. You will only hear one of us when there is a dire need."

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"I am known as Este." Este then placed a hand on Hermione's head. "Sleep the dawn brings your journey closer."

Hermione fell into the blackness.

~~~wgm~~~wgm~~~wgm~~~wgm~~~

Elladan sat in the cool night air keeping watch as the others slept. The day's events playing in a loop though his mind. Wizarding elves, other worlds, unprotected elflings, and the thoughts just kept streaming. He turned towards a noise from behind him to find Hermione exiting her tent. A robe covering her nightclothes swayed in the gentle breeze as she held it to her.

"You should be sleeping." He says to her.

She gives him a sleepy smile. "I know. Dawn comes very early, but I cannot sleep. Too many dreams. Too many memories take over my sleeping thoughts, and I did not want to wake Harry with my tossing and turning."

Elladan nodded in acknowledgement. They sat together in companionable silence listening to the sounds of the night. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" Elladan said breaking the quiet with his voice.

"I thought I already did." Hermione sighed.

"No," he answered, "You told us of the destruction of your world, and your place in the battles. You told us nothing of you. You spoke of your father, what of your mother?"

Hermione eyes glassed over for a bit before she could get control of her emotions. "I don't remember much of her actually." she started as the elf looked on with concern. "My parents married for duty not love. They had been betrothed to each other since birth, and because of the marriage contract neither of them had a choice since it was magically binding. At least they were friends, from what I have been told by others."

"Even arranged marriages can be happy ones. It is not a common practice among the elves but it does happen from time to time, especially between kingdoms." the elf interjected trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yes, they can be, and I don't remember my parents being unhappy with each other. They were more like brother and sister," she said with a smile and then it fell. "I was three when my mother disappeared." she whispered. "I never knew what happened to her, but I heard the rumors. Some said she was taken prisoner by the Dark Lord in an effort to get my father and his family to do his bidding. Another said that she took a lover, and the fidelity clause in the marriage contract killed both her and her lover. I don't know what happened. All I do know is one day she was there and the next she wasn't. No one talked about her. It was like she never existed." Elladan placed his hand on Hermione's back and rubbed soothing circles on her back like he had so many long years ago when he comforted his own sister.

"It was just me and my father, Sirius, for a long time. My Uncle Regulus and Aunt Lily as well as my grandparents were there of course, and they were great, but they weren't my mother." Her eyes were distant as if seeing some memory she could not escape. A small smile graced her lips. "It was shortly after her disappearance that my father found my grandfather trying to negotiate a marriage contract on my behalf." Hermione snorted a little laugh. "To say he was angry would be an understatement."

Elladan stopped rubbing her back. "I can imagine seeing how his own arrangement worked out."

She turned towards the elf with a huge grin. "My father was known for being a bit impulsive when his emotions were high, so when he found out what his father was doing my father very loudly and publicly declared on his magic that I would only marry the one who could prove they could protect me by defeating me in combat using the weapons of my choice. The scandal that caused sent tongues wagging for years. Everyone was already attempting to capture my hand for my family connections. Every noble family wanted an alliance with The Ancient and Noble House of Black the richest and most influential family in the Wizarding World. When my father made that vow he welcomed those not of our standing to try for my hand. The challenge was open to everyone."

Elladan stared into the woods keeping an eye out for danger. "I am sure your grandfather appreciated that." He said.

"He did," she answered with a sarcastic laugh. "My grandfather disinherited my father in favor of my Uncle Regulus. He didn't disown him, just disinherited him. I am glad my father created the challenge though. It gave me more power over my own future."

"Did it?"

"Yes"

"How so?"

"Wizards fight with magic. They do everything with it cook, clean, tie their shoes, and fight. The challenge said it would be with a weapon of my choice. My father has been training me with swords, hand-to-hand fighting, and whips, anything he could find a tutor for he had me taught. Sirius, my father, was a top duelist with magic, and he taught me everything he knew, and everything he could look up that he didn't." Hermione's eyes looked glassy as she lost herself in a memory. "He told me that if I wanted to marry the challenger to lose on purpose, but allow him to look like a man and not just submit. Make him earn it."

"Your father sounds like a man I would be honored to know."

"He was."

"If your mother disappeared when you were three how is it you have an infant brother." Elladan asked.

"My Uncle Regulus died while on a spying mission. No one would tell me anything other than he died an honorable death." Her breath hitched slightly as she continued. "My Aunt Lily was staying with us while he was gone. You know, to make sure that my father didn't turn me into a boy with no female influences. His death devastated her, and she never left. That was the year before I went away to school. After my first year at school, I came home to find they had eloped. Both had been in love with each other since they were children, but promised to others. They never acted on it. They stayed true to their marriage vows. With the death of my uncle and mother they reconnected." She looked at Elladan. "I don't blame them. I was confused at first, but now I understand. Besides, I love my brother. Although, I never thought the day would come when I would have no one but him."

Elladan reached out and gave a brief hug of comfort. "You should try to get some sleep, milady. We have a three day ride to Rivendell tomorrow, and dawn comes soon."

Hermione shook her head yes, as she headed back to her tent. She spotted the others sleeping on bedrolls around the campfire and a lone figure standing on the other end of the clearing. It looked like Gimli.

"Good night, Elladan." she said as she entered the tent.

~~~wgm~~~wgm~~~wgm~~~wgm~~~

Balin watched as Hermione fluttered around the fire stirring a pan of eggs, and flipping sausages she had pulled out of a basket from her seemingly bottomless bag. Baby Harry sat on a blanket nearby watching her.

"Bows!" the little boy shouted at his sister. "Bows, Mione."

"You want me to sing the rainbow song?" she asked.

Harry clapped his hands happily. "Bows!" he shouted again.

"Alright you little, imp, but you have to sing with me." she agreed, and the little boy nodded in agreement as he clapped some more. Hermione continued to cook as she began singing.

_Why are there so many songs about rainbows?_

"Bows" Harry sang along.

_Rainbows aren't visions they're only illusions_

_And rainbows have nothing to hide_

_So we've been told and some choose to believe it_

_But I know they're wrong wait and see_

"See," the baby chirped along.

_Someday we'll find it_

_The rainbow connection_

_The lovers, the dreamers and me_

"And me." Harry sang.

The rest of the men woke to the smell of food cooking, and the sound of singing. Picking up their bed rolls, and preparing themselves for the long rides the day ahead promised.

"Come on little, imp." Hermione said as she scooped some eggs onto a plate. "Lets get you fed the others are starting to wake up." Harry toddled over to his sister and sat in her lap. She cooled the eggs a bit before Harry started shoveling it into his mouth. She helped herself to a bit of the sausage. "There is enough breakfast for everyone. Please, help yourself." She gestured to the food and went back to feeding Harry and herself.

"You sing beautifully," Gimli said as he sat down with his breakfast. "And this is very good." He added after taking a bite of his food.

Harry shoved a handful of eggs into his mouth. "Good." he mimicked with a cheeky grin. Bits of egg flew out of his mouth.

"Harry," Hermione chided, "don't talk with food in your mouth. Its gross and you'll make yourself choke." She said as she wiped his mouth. Harry answered her with another dimpled grin as he ate a bite of his cut up sausage. Hermione gave an exasperated huff as he did so. "People are going think you were raised with animals if you keep this up, you little imp."

Aragorn laughed a little as he watched the elflings. He remembered his Ada telling him something similar as he hurried to finish a meal so he could go play. Looking towards his brothers he saw their smiles, and he was sure their thoughts were similar to his. It would be good to hear the laughter of children once again in Rivendell. It had been far too long.

Elladan finished his breakfast filling Hermione in on the plans for the day. They would make their way to Rivendell, which was a three day ride from where they were. Harry would ride with Aragorn, and Hermione would ride with him.

Agreeing with the arrangements Hermione proceeded to clean Harry up, and pack up their things. The Elves and Aragorn were amazed at how the tent folded itself back up, as they were not there when she erected it as the dwarves were. When she was ready, Hermione put her bag over her head and across her body, and handed Aragorn the baby carrier.

"What is this?" He asked as he took the carrier from Hermione.

"It's Harry's carrier." Aragorn looked at her with confusion. "You put it on like this," she added as she demonstrated how to use it. "Then we put Harry in." She placed Harry in the carrier so that he was facing forward. "It is easier to put him in this then it is to carry him in your hands all the time. The little imp gets heavy after a while." Harry kicked his feet, and clapped his hands. "Not to mention he is going to get wiggly, and I can imagine how difficult it will be to hold him and ride."

Elledan and Elrohir snickered as they watched their little brother struggle with the carrier. It was an odd sight indeed when he had conquered was placed Harry in the contraption. Hermione went to each of the dwarves and said her good-byes and thanks.

"Now if it does not work out with the elves, lass, seek us out. You will always have a home with the dwarves." Balin said.

"Thank you so much," Hermione answered. She couldn't help herself as she embraced him in a hug.

Balin awkwardly patted her on the back, not being used to public displays of affection. "Go on now. We have to get going. We have a lot of ground to cover today." The other dwarves bowed politely before they all disappeared into the trees.

Hermione gave an undignified yelp as she was unceremoniously lifted into the air and placed on a horse by Elrohir. "A little warning would be nice," she snapped. He just laughed at her.

"You may act like an adult, little elfling, but you are still but a child. With all that has happened I am not surprised you have forgotten." he answered her. "Do not worry, milady. Now that you are amongst the elves we will allow you to be the young one you were meant to be."

"I am not a child." Hermione answered stubbornly. She gave her brother a soft look. "I have too much to protect to be a child." She added quietly.

The four men shared a look. They had all heard her.

"Horsie! Horsie!" Harry exclaimed as he and Aragorn mounted the horse breaking the momentary stiff silence.

They rode for a while with Halbarad before he turned towards Bree after a few short words with his commander. The news of the latest Orc sightings as well as the pack of wolves on the move needed to be spread. The rest of the company headed to Rivendell.

Author's Note: The song is entitled The Rainbow Connection and was originally sung by Kermit the Frog of The Muppet Show fame.


End file.
